Rose Kingston
Rose Kingston is a 16-year-old teenager from Scotland who lives in Gravity Falls. She currently works at the Summerween Superstore. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Rose Amelia Kingston was born in Glasgow, Scotland, on August 18, 1997 to Martha Nicholas-Kingston, a nurse, and Brian Kingston, a businessman. Martha and Brian were glad that they had a daughter, and they were very happy together. Rose grew up with her parents, but she was always a difficult person and a huge troublemaker while she was growing up. Rose was extremely stubborn, even as a kid. She was bossy, feisty, and fiery. She was always getting into trouble at school, even though she had just started going to school. At age 7, Martha's boss decided that she should come and work in London, and her parents and Rose moveed to London, England. Rose loved Scotland, and she had a very noticable Scottish accent, and she was often teased at her school in London because of her accent, red hair, and pale skin. Rose acted stereotypically Scottish, and she was very violent, and she was constantly getting into trouble. She was outcasted but respected at her school, even as a seven-year-old. The summer that Rose was going to turn 8 years old, she was sleeping when she heard her parents screaming. Rose walked into their room, and her parents were lying lifelessly on the ground, which terrified Rose. A strange man arrived in her parents' bedroom as soon as Rose entered. Rose was shocked and curious, but she was also worried about the screaming. The man told her to run out of the house and as far away as she could. Rose did not object, and she ran, like the man said. The man caught up with her, and Rose asked what had happened. The man apologized and told her that her parents had been killed by a monster who had been living in the house with them since before they moved in. Rose believed him, and he helped her find someone to live with. He asked Rose about her family, and she told him about her aunt who lived nearby them in London. She asked him who he was, but he didn't give her his name. He told her that he was magical, and that he was going to help her. He explained that he came to her house because he heard about a creature there that was possibly dangerous, and he was going to take care of it before it was too late. She was starstruck by this, and she believed everything that he said, even though she didn't understand what was happening. They took a train to her Aunt Susan's house, where the man tried to explain what had happened to Rose's parents. Susan didn't believe the man, but he had her niece with him, so she took Rose in until she could contact her parents. Rose explained to her aunt what had happened, but Susan didn't believe Rose. She sent Rose to the guest bedroom on the second floor and told Rose to go to bed, and that she would take her back home the next morning. Rose followed her aunt's orders, but she was mad at her aunt for telling the man to go away. She couldn't sleep that night, and in the middle of the night, she heard someone tapping on the window. She went to the window and she saw the man, who was levitating in the air to get to the second floor window. Rose was surprised, and the man told her that he would be back the next morning and to meet her in her aunt's backyard when she woke up. Rose agreed, and she fell asleep easily. The next morning, she woke up before her aunt, and she went outside, like the man had instructed. She waited, but the man never came. Susan woke up, and she told Rose to go back inside, and Rose refused. She sat in the backyard for the entire day, but the man never came, leaving Rose heartbroken. Susan had trouble contacting Rose's parents, and she decided that the next day, they would go to the house and check out the area. They arrived at Rose's house, where her parents' bodies were still there, so Susan, who was terrified, called the police. The police arrived, and Rose's parents were confirmed dead. Rose and her aunt attended their funeral, and Susan took responsibility of becoming Rose's guardian. Rose was still heartbroken that the man had not returned, and she was always daydreaming and thinking about him. She grew up to have a great imagination, and she was always teased because of her love for fairytales and the impossible. When she went to a new school in London, she was teased again for her strange interests, Scottish heritage, and dead parents. Rose kept her fierce attitude, but she was never like her peers, and she was not willing to change for them. Rose never grew out of her Scottish accent, dispite of living in London for so many years. Rose and Susan got into arguments a lot, and Susan was often worrying if Rose was supposed to daydream as much as she did. When Rose was ready for high school, Susan decided that they should move, because Susan wanted to be in a different environment and move away from the sad history of where they lived. Susan decided that they should move to Gravity Falls, Oregon, even though Rose did not want to, because they would be moving away from the strange man. They moved anyway, just in time for Rose to start high school. There, she met Violet Shanny, Wendy Corduroy, Lee Chamerlin, Nate Holt, Robbie Velez, Tambry Forrester, and Danny Feldman. She became good friends with all of them, but she is different from them, because they always act like mature teenagers and Rose is still a huge, daydreaming child on the inside. Violet became Rose's best friend, and they attend Gravity Falls High School together. Rose has only told Violet about her imaginary friend when she was little, because she thought that Violet was the only one who would understand. Danny has a crush on Rose, but Rose is oblivious to this, and she thinks of Danny as her best friend. Early Life Rose was very disobedient, reckless, and she always got in trouble when she was younger. She never took "no" for an answer, and she was described as "stereotypically Scottish." She and her parents moved from Glasgow, Scotland, to London, England, in May of 2004, when Rose was seven years old. In the summer of that year, Rose's parents were killed by a monster, and a strange, unknown man saved her, and he took her to her Aunt Susan's house. He told Rose that he was magical, and that he was going to help her, and Rose felt special because of this. She was excited that her new friend was magical, and she was also interested in this. Rose's aunt told the man to go away, and he did, but later that night, he arrived levitating in her bedroom window, and he promised Rose that he would be back the next morning, but he never arrived. Rose was heartbroken at this, and her parents were later found dead. Rose's Aunt Susan became her legal guardian, and Susan was always worried about Rose, who was constantly talking about her friend. Susan told Rose that he wasn't really magical, and that he was imaginary. Susan told Rose that the man never existed, and Rose refused to believe Susan. She grew up, always obsessed with her imaginary friend, and stories of the impossible. She loved fairytales, and she was always reading fairytale and fiction books. Rose's aunt wanted to move far away, in hopes that Rose would stop talking about her magical friend, and that she could stop constantly feeling sad about her sister and brother-in-law's deaths. They moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon, together, and Rose loved the town, because it seemed creepy and interesting. She got a job at the Summerween Superstore, because it relates to her love for the impossible and supernatural. She loves Summerween, and it is her favorite holiday, and she owns a lot of Summerween costumes from her job, because of her love for the holiday. She became best friends with Violet Shanny, and she met Wendy Corduroy, Lee Chamerlin, Nate Holt, Robbie Velez, Tambry Forrester, and Danny Feldman. She told Violet about her imaginary friend, and Violet is the only one of the group who knows about Rose's magical friend, but Rose isn't sure if Violet believes her or not. She often gets into arguments with Robbie, and she isn't very good friends with him, and she only hangs out with him because Violet does. She likes her other friends, even though they may make fun of her for her love of the supernatural and her job at the Summerween Superstore, but she doesn't really care what they think, because of her bold personality. Appearance Rose has bright red hair, which is usually curled. She has bright hazel eyes and very pale skin. She has some freckles, and she is very tall, being 5'11". She speaks in a Scottish accent, and she is very proud of her Scottish heritage. She sometimes wears Summerween costumes at her job in the Summerween Superstore. Alliances *Strange Man (childhood friend) *Violet Shanny (BFF) *Danny Feldman (best friend) *Wendy Corduroy *Lee Chamerlin *Nate Holt *Tambry Forrester Enemies *Robbie Velez Likes *Scotland *The supernatural *The impossible *Summerween *Halloween *Gravity Falls *The Summerween Superstore *Her job *Creativity *Books *Reading *Fairytales *Fiction *Myths *Getting into trouble *Doing what she wants to do *Breaking rules *Creating her own rules Dislikes *London *School *Robbie Velez *People who make fun of her *When she is told that her strange friend isn't real *Growing up *Acting mature *Changing for peers Powers/Abilities *Rose has a huge imagination. *Rose is a daydreamer. *Rose is very creative. *Rose is very witty. *Rose is very clever. *Rose is very intelligent. *Rose is an employee at the Summerween Superstore. *Rose is a quick thinker. *Rose is very feisty, bold, and reckless. Parents jocelyn.gif|Rose's aunt and legal guardian, Sharon Nicholas 220px-Tony Curran - Defiance Panel (cropped).jpg|Rose's father, Brian Kingston amy-adams.jpg|Rose's mother, Martha Nicholas-Kingston Gallery amy_pond_policewoman_doctor_who_cardboard_cutout_Buy_Now_at_Starstills__34995.jpg Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-Dr-Who1.jpg 192264ad398cf9d5d393a6dd9e6e849e.jpg 414YLJcTOCL._SY450_.jpg _46508069_pa_drwho_gillan2.jpg dr_ooo10.jpg amy pond.jpg policewoman4.jpg Karen_Gillan_2.jpg KarenGillan-3.jpg karen gillan fashion orchid dress-1.png 00026459.Doctor.Who.jpg Karen-karen-gillan-33363413-500-667.jpg tumblr_mnr68jJn3R1qbgq27o1_500.jpg Karen1.JPG Karen2.JPG tumblr_me5qdb9eaN1rsjd4ho3_250.jpg Karen-Sheila-Gillan-karen-gillan-34833516-250-366.jpg Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-35023901-500-700.png Kazza-karen-gillan-32728880-500-707-1.jpg karen-karen-gillan-34390224-245-310.png karen-karen-gillan-33363379-245-300-1.jpg tumblr_m9a9sebfyY1r5l4ojo2_r4_250_large.png 123497214751612001hHnkN6TAc.jpg tumblr_lvm9csvwTX1qkpkkqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx3x78rKTZ1qcoaceo9_250-1.png karen-karen-gillan-16457459-613-1034.jpg tumblr_mb2vdiS1mW1ql26gfo1_500.jpg Karen_Gillan22.jpg tumblr_m7kz4dKmWj1qdx5sqo1_500.gif 600full-karen-gillan.jpg karen_gillan_mario_karen_Y6VozHwD.sized.jpg 9d631973ea322550fe47ed2233f662af.jpg d0fe2656b61f4f2ecddf59eb11a3b28e.jpg tumblr_mapyh846X71re3svco2_400.jpg f82fdc70297eb041773512c0c5a9b634.jpg KMkD3.png Karen-Gillan-doctor-who-34928315-500-500.png tumblr_static_karen-gillan-karen-gillan-28109000-500-476.png large-13.jpg tumblr_m8cqy5Qfiq1qmufo5o1_500.png tumblr_me8npivK2D1rqrnlao1_250.gif Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-35069845-412-604.jpg f87c5263a3816a213315fe12044b3714.jpg tumblr_mb29lp65FE1qfb5cjo3_500.gif tumblr_mmemkq4vX61qm8zmko1_500-1.jpg tumblr_mb29lp65FE1qfb5cjo2_500.gif 177px-0_968b4_c28e1546_M.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo6_250.gif Amy-karen-gillan-32721324-160-160.gif|Rose's reading glasses Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo1_250.gif Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-drewjoana-and-no1drwhofan-32806904-160-170.gif Amy-Pond-karen-gillan-32856537-160-160.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo8_250.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725204-150-150-1.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725202-150-150.gif Tumblr_mbj3ylFtu11rv3a9bo9_250-1.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo2_250.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725207-150-150.gif Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-drewjoana-and-no1drwhofan-32806920-160-160.gif Amy-Pond-karen-gillan-32856531-160-160.gif 210639.jpg|Rose when she was younger and her "imaginary friend" dw_05_web.jpg who47.jpg tumblr_lu3rq0BHbF1qbryyno1_500.gif|Click on to view tumblr_maerjoM6mh1r2ib1zo2_500-1.gif Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Sixteen Category:Miramc22